The Duet
by Creativeprodigy
Summary: In highschool Tris started to realize her true feelings for Four but she didn't tell him until their last day of highschool and right after that she ran from him and focused solely on dance, becoming the best female dancer in the world. He has tried to call and text her but she never answers until one day she is picked for a duet…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth she probably doesn't have to deal with a 16 year and a 9 year old brother. **

Tris POV

I don't want to sound like a snob or anything but I am one of the best ,if not THE best , dancers at this school. Thats what all my teachers and classmates tell me. My teachers say that only one other person can match me and I should know it… We had been best friends since the day we were born. Literally. His birthday was the day before mine. So he met me before I had ever said a word. We grew up together, heck people thought we had been dating our whole lives. The truth of the matter is that we hadn't even thought about dating until about halfway through junior year. Or at least my mind because that was the one thing I could never figure out. If he liked me.

He had slept over millions of times., stayed for dinner billions of times and we had barely gone a minute without some way of contact between us, except for sleeping, but sometimes we stayed up just talking. Both of us had to get endless minutes and text messages because of it.

That was before highschool… it was the same up until the second semester. I realized that I might like him more than a friend. I was so caught up in it that I started drifting from him. Always worried that if I told him he would laugh in my face. The thing was that since we were dance partners I always saw him and it made me nervous that I would possibly slip up.

Halfway through our senior year his mom died. I tried to be there for him but at the same time I stayed away. We pushed each other away little by little but for different reasons. On the last day of highschool I told him that I loved him and then ran away. I ran to the best dance school in the country drowning myself in beautiful solos that no other women could match. I poured all my dread and sorrow and most of all ,my regret, into them resulting in me getting into the best dance company in the world.

He had also gotten into the company but I never talk to him. I made myself known but I told everyone not to tell him that I was here. Sure he heard about the best female dancer they had but never did they say my name. Only Christina knows the reason since she is my girl best friend. She was the first one to know that I like Four and the only one that was always there after what had happened. The others were still there but they didn't share an apartment with me or work with me after hours till I got every dance step perfect. The only other person who had ever done that was Four.

He calls me and texts me sometimes but me being the idiot that I am never answer. Sometimes he asks Christina about me but she never says where I am. I never looked back on that night that was so many years ago so I didn't see his expression because I was such a coward. I wonder if he just forgot about that night or if he looks for me to give me his response. I have never been able to face him since then.

I know it sounds silly, but he was my best friend and I ruined it by being a coward. But today my world changed.

**A/N I know this is REALLY sappy but for once I didn't want for it to be Four's fault because in most fanfics Four does something that kills their relationship so this one stands out because of it. **


	2. Just like old times

**A/N I LOVE reading your reviews they make me feel super happy and give inspiration for my stories! So thank you to all the reviewers! :D **

**Disclaimer : I'm pretty sure that Veronica Roth doesn't write her own fanfiction so I guess I'm not her. Idk what do you guys think. **

_Earlier Today (Tris POV) _

"Tris for your next performance you will be doing a duet. " my new instructor announces. On the inside I start shaking, the last duet I did was with Four and I don't think I could do one without him.

"Ok um but with who? " I ask nervously.

"The only other person who could. Four! " she calls. .

I freeze. The new instructor must not know that i hid from him even while being at the same company. Four. He doesn't know that I'm here. Suddenly I see a door open and our eyes meet. I see the eyes of the one I'd fallen for, Tobias. His dark blue ones peering into my gray-blue ones as I stand there, frozen. Recognition shows in his eyes as he sees me. He has not forgotten. I see a glimmer of excitement in his eyes and He seems perk up at the sight of me.

"Tris! " he says happily, pulling me into a hug, "you don't know how I've missed you. " he whispers into my ear. Wait what? Did he really just say that?

I am pulled out of my thoughts as our instructor, Tori I think it was, says "good you know each other better than i thought that should help with the chemistry in the performance. " Wait chemistry.

"What is it that we are performing? " I ask.

"Oh you'll see… " she smiles.

"And what did you mean by "better than I thought"?" I ask anxiously.

"Well you see Four had to pick someone he even remotely knew for this duet" Tori starts to explain.

"Wait Four picked me? " I interrupt.

"Hm oh yes thats how duets work here. The male dancer picks who the female dancer is that way we don't pick a pair who hate each other" Tori ends. "You guys now have to spend the rest of the day together so you can start catching up. "

"How did you know I was here? " I demand after Tori walks out.

"Chris let me borrow her phone and you had just texted her and I scrolled through the history of your texts, knowing it would probably say what dance company you had joined eventually, and I was shocked to see that you were here even though I hadn't seen you here before." he says. "Tris were you hiding from me all this time? " he questions.

I look down sheepishly murmuring "yes".

He gently tilts my head up so I'm looking him in the eyes "why? " he asks.

"Because ever since the night I ruined everything I've been hiding. " I answer gazing into his deep blue eyes.

"Tris you didn't ruin everything actually I was going to tell you the same thing that night. " he tells me.

I shake my head thinking I imagined what just happened. "Am I dreaming? " I murmur softly to myself.

"Tris I'm not messing with you. " he says confidently.

Then I hug him "I'm sorry I ran Toby" I whisper.

"Its ok Trissy" he whispers back.

I look at him annoyed "Really? Slipping back into old habits I see. " I hated that nickname with a passion yet he would always try to slip it past me. .

"Yep! " he smirks and I roll my eyes at him. "One last thing before we go somewhere" Tobias says.

"What? " I ask, confused.

"I need a kiss m'lady" he says using a british accent. I walk over and peck him on the cheek knowing what happens next. "Thats not where I meant" he whines starting towards me.

"You'll have to catch me first! " I tease, running to my secret hiding place. This is what it used to be like and I hope it will stay this way I think to myself. I can honestly say that I missed my best friend…. A lot.


	3. I've missed you

**A/N YAY! New chapter time! **

**Disclaimer: yeah sadly my name isn't on the cover of divergent so I don't own this**

Tobias POV

"Who do you want to work with for this duet?" my instructor asks me.

"Is Tris Prior available to? " I ask since I finally found out she was here from Christina, well Christina's phone that is, I have wanted to work with her for so long. She ran away to dance school after she told me that she loved me on the last day of highschool. I couldn't believe it that day because I had been concealing my feelings for her for about two years then. I had always loved her but then I started wanting to be more than friends, but I guess I had shown my feelings for her and she didn't like me that way so she pushed me away slightly. Then when my mom died it was horrible because I became depressed thinking Tris didn't like me and my mom died so we pushed each other away little by little.

I snap back to the present as my instructor, Tori, says "yes she just finished with a solo actually and was looking for a new dance to perform. " I cheer on the inside but on the outside I simply nod.

~page break~

Today is the day that I get to see Tris again! I wonder how her name never came up in any conversations I've had with my instructors considering she was the only one I could dance with that could keep up with me. I've heard about the best female dancer here but now that I think of it I was never told her name….. strange.

~page break~

I stand in a room until I hear my name being called and I emerge and see my beautiful Tris. She looks into my eyes and I look into her eyes, I feel joy that hasn't been felt in years. I walk up to her and hug her while whispering "you don't know how I've missed you. "

Tori says " good you know each other better than I thought that should help with the chemistry in this performance. "

Tris asks something and I zone out to Tori explaining to Tris that I picked her to do the duet with me.

"How did you know I was here? " Tris asks me.

I tell her about Christina's phone and realize that Tris must have been hiding from me this whole time because otherwise I would have known about her the whole time. I ask "Tris have you been hiding from me all this time?"

She sheepishly murmurs "yes" and looks at the floor.

I tilt her head back and ask "why? "

~page break cause I don't feel like rewriting that whole scene~

I run around thinking "where would Tris hide? " A thought enters my mind "the hidden treehouse! " I take off thinking "it feels good to be best friends again"


	4. Sparks

**A/N I love that you guys like this story as much as I do! Thanks for all the reviews amazing people of the world. **

**Disclaimer : yeah well I keep checking but my name isn't on the cover of divergent and my name isn't Veronica Roth either so I don't own it. **

Tris POV

I hope Four doesn't know about this secret treehouse I found when I first came here. Then again, yep he deffinitely knows about it, but does he know about the secret passageway? Well it's a chance I'll have to take. Slowly I pry open the bark like panel and crawl in, waiting.

Tobias POV

I race towards the treehouse, deciding that I should go through the secret passageway, because if anywhere that's where she'll be.

I sneak around to the first opening of the passageway and go inside, carefully placing the vines back in place, yep that's right the first entrance is in a cave concealed by a curtain of vines.

As I make my way through the passage I start to hear controlled breathing so I start making mine unnoticable. I see Tris and I walk up behind her and hug her, capturing her in my arms, "got you! " I screech like a six year old.

Tris POV

Four hugs me from behind and screeches "got you! ".

"What are you, six? " I ask.

"No I'm Four. You're Six. " he insists.

I roll my eyes "Still using the same joke I see. "

"There is a reason I am a dancer and not a comedian. " Four shrugs. "Where's my prize? " he whines.

"But whyyyyyy" I say dragging out the end.

"Because I won fair and square! " he answers.

"Most four year old boys want to get away from girls not for them to kiss'em" I argue

" I'm not most four year old boys. " he says smiling like a little kid.

"Ugh fineeeee" I exclaim and I peck him on the lips and scowl. When I did though electricity seemed to course through my veins just like at the ballet studio when be hugged me. I wonder if he felt that too…

Tobias POV

Sparks coursed through my veins even if the kiss was a peck on the lips. I hope she felt it to otherwise I would be falling in love with someone who didn't like me. Wait did I just say love. So soon after I find her and already I'm falling for her just like in highschool. But this time I'm falling hard and fast at the same time.


	5. Let the sparks fly

Tris POV

"So now what?" I ask.

"Well we could tell each other what we've been doing over the past couple of years." He suggests.

"OK lets go in the treehouse though." I say.

"Oh right lets go." Four replies. I push in the bark and go inside, holding it for him.

"Come on slow poke!" I yell.

"Calm yourself I'm coming." He retorts as he squeezes through the small hole.

"So how is life?" I ask.

"Well I had gotten into the best dance school in the world right after highschool. I even thought I had seen you a couple times while I was there." He starts.

"You probably did. I went there too. Surprisingly I wasn't in any of your classes." I interrupt.

"That would make sense. Well then after I graduated I was offered a spot here and I took it. I became the best male dancer here and everyone wanted to do duets with me, but I stuck to solos, until recently but you know that, when I found out that you were here I decided to finally do a duet with the only dance partner I have ever had. You. When I saw you perform one night I knew that you were the top female dancer I had been told about but your name was never mentioned. So when I was offered a duet I accepted and chose you." He explains.

"So mm turn I guess. Well I started out exactly like you and I got offered a spot here that I took and became the top dancer. Several times people wanted me to do duets with them but I had a bigger status than they did so I could decline. That is something that only the top female dancer can do. Before you I had got another duet offer but I declined, the guy was crazy, so when he finds out I accepted one he is going to go nuts that it wasn't his." I tell him.

"Who was it?" Four asks.

"Have you ever heard of Al? That's who I most recently declined. He was super crazy saying that he loved me and he warned me that he would get me one day." I shudder.

Four POV

"Oh yes Al he is a crazy guy. How he got accepted here I will never know. He always tried to beat me at dancing. He even tried to sabotage me several times. I didn't understand why because he isn't even second best. That would be Zeke and third is Uriah." I say " He won't get you anytime soon because I just got you back and I'm not gonna let him take you away from me." I hug her and sparks explode throw throughout my body. I think I've finally figured out why. We are soulmates.

"Thank you." She whispers into my chest. " for not being mad at me and for saying that you'll protect me from him." As I pull away she speaks.

"Wait Zeke and Uriah are also here? What about Will? Is he because Christina has been missing him a lot since she hasn't been able to find him, she lost his number before she put it in her phone and she really liked him." She rushes.

"Yes Will is also here. He was recently offered a job here and now he is fourth best." I tell her.

"The gang is back together because Marlene, Shauna and Lynn recently got offered jobs here!" She she yells.

"You get the girls and I'll get the guys and bring them here." I plan.

"Let's go!" She yells and runs out.

Tris POV

I reach the dorm like rooms they give their dancers that I share with Christina. When I open the door Christina is looking at a picture of Will she keeps on her nightstand. "Come on Christina we need to get Marlene, Shauna and Lynn!" I yell dragging her across the hall to their apartment thing,locking the door behind us as we go.

I bang on their door yelling "Come on guys I have a surprise for you so come on!"

I hear a chorus of "OK fine" s as they open their door, locking it behind them just like we did.

"Let's go!" I yell excitedly as I run there.

Four POV

"Zeke come on let's go get Will and Uriah!" I yell as I open the door to find all of them in our apartment "Or we could just get them here and go." I add.

"Why are you so excited, you haven't been this excited since highschool." Zeke says.

"Zeke that's why we have to go, to see why he is excited." Uriah explains.

"COME ON THEN!" I yell dragging Zeke as Uriah and Will follow. I lock the door before I go and I run there with them all following me.

We finally get there and I push them upstairs telling them that we have to wait a few minutes for the surprises to get here.

Tris POV

I push them up the stairs and they all gasp. "WILL I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Christina yells as she tackles him to the ground. The same thing happened with the others except when we got there Uriah was holding a poptart and he was so surprised he dropped it but what he did next no one would have guessed happened. He chose Marlene over the poptart.

"MARLENE!" He yelled. Zeke was so happy tears were in his eyes. Even Lynn looked happier.

"We must have a party to celebrate!" Zeke announces.

"No alcohol!" Everyone yells remembering that they dance and that alcohol could ruin it.

"I know!" Zeke yells back.

I walk over to Four and hug him saying "I'm glad that one of us had the courage to seek the other."

"I will always be there for you." He says and I smile. I haven't smiled this much in years. I realize that the sparks that course through me currently mean that we are soulmates. With this realization I kiss him and let the sparks fly. This time it isn't a peck but an actual kiss. The crazy thing is he kisses back and I smile in the kiss and so does he. He is mine and I am his. We've been this way for a while it just took us years to figure it out.

**A/N Yay finally an update and it is a long one well much longer than usual its over a thousand words!**


	6. Smiling for the first time in years

Tris POV

We all decided to spend the night at the treehouse so Four and I took out the blankets I had stored here because I sometimes would sleep in the treehouse. The couches that were in there also folded out into a bed and since there were two Zeke and Shauna shared one while Will and Christina shared the other. Marlene and Uriah took out a blow up mattress and shared it.

I took the other one and Four was about to sleep on the floor when I said "Four you can sleep next to me instead of on the floor." And I patted the spot beside me.

"Okay." He smiled. Zeke told me Four hadn't truly smiled in years so when I make him smile my heart flutters.

As he lays down beside me I snuggle into him. I take in his wonderful scent. Oh how I've missed him. I look up and see him smiling at me and I return it.

"Goodnight Tris." He whispers.

"Goodnight Toby" I whisper back and then fall asleep with his arms around me.

Four POV

As I move to make a place to sleep on the floor Tris says "Four you can sleep with me instead of on the floor". I smile. Tonight I've smiled a lot. Something I haven't done in ages. As I lay down beside her she snuggles into me and I smile at her while she lifts her head up and smiles back.

" Goodnight Tris" I whisper

"Good night Toby" she whispers back. I listen to her breathing become even and she falls asleep. Soon after I fall asleep happy.

~page break~

When I wake up Tris has her head on my chest and my arms are around her. I'm glad that I found her and I could tell that she was too. She makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine. Then I see the flash of a camera and I look up to see Christina smiling with her phone in her hands.

"Christina give me the phone. I won't delete the picture just trust me." I tell her and she hands me the phone. I scroll through the photos and send the picture to my phone. I hand her phone back and I pick mine up. I set the picture as my wallpaper.

I feel Tris start to wake up in my arms and when her eyes open she looks up at me and smiles.

"Good morning Tris." I whisper.

"Good morning Toby." She replies quietly.

"I just remembered that we have rehearsals at 9." I state.

"We better get going then." She says as I withdraw my arms around her and stand up, then helping her up.

We walk out to our dorms and I find that she is in the room above me.

Tris POV

I take a quick shower and get dressed in my dance clothes then head downstairs with a jacket on. I wait for Four to come out of his dorm and I see that girls all around me are whispering about either me or Four. Four finally comes out of his room.

"I thought girls were supposed to take longer than guys to get ready." I joke.

"Well it can take a while to get this sexy." He argues jokingly.

"Obviously these girls think it's worth the wait." I say as he puts his arm around my shoulder which makes me receive glares from every girl in the room. When we walk out I see Al walking towards me, glaring at Four.

"It" s Al!" I whisper, my eyes widening. Four then pulls me into a kiss and I melt into it, my arms wrap around his neck as his slip around my waist. Then we are pulled apart by none other than Al.

"Why are you kissing my girl?" Al huffs.

"I'm not your fucking girl! Get it through her fucking head already and leave me the fuck alone!" I yell at him and Four puts his arm protectively around my shoulder.

"Tris you don't know this guy. He is a player among girls. Please tell me that you aren't doing a duet with him let alone dating him." Al pleads.

"Obviously you don't know that Four and I have been best friends since birth and recently became my boyfriend. And yes I chose his duet over yours and I would any day and every day. So don't tell me that fake shit about him being a player and that I don't know him." I smirk and he storms away seething and yelling profanities at no one. "Yep definitely crazy." I think to myself

"Did you just call me your boyfriend?" Four asks.

"Um maybe." I reply.

"I like the sound of that, girlfriend." He smiles.

We make our way to the rehearsal room and start warming up.

~a few hours later~

Four holds me up with my leg extended and then gently puts me back down and I twirl then spin back into his arms and we look into each is others eyes and the dance is over.

"That was beautiful!" Tori shouts.

I blush when I realize we were still looking into each others eyes and I look at Tori. "We have an amazing instructor." I compliment.

"Well thank you Tris. You guys can leave now by the way." She replies.

"Okay." We both say at the same time so we have a staring contest and I blink right after Four.

"I win!" I yell happily since he used to always win them.

"Oh really?" He smirks and starts tickling me.

"Help...dying over here" I gasp while laughing.

Four then throws me over his shoulder and runs to the treehouse with me yelling "Put me down!"and pounding on his back with my fists lightly.

**A/N sorry I haven't been updating regularly! I need to work on consistency. So review and tell me what you think! I'm also trying to make the chapters longer so yeah...**


	7. PUT ME DOWN!

**A/N YAY FINALSIES AN UPDATE! **

Tris POV

"Please put me down now!" I whine.

"Oh Trissypoo if I let you down it wouldn't be as much fun for me now would it?" He replies.

"Don't call me that!" I huff.

"You know you love me." Four taunts.

"Yeah you keep thinking that buddy" I say.

"That hurt Trissy that hurt right here." He replies pointing to his heart.

"Aww do you want me to kiss it better little baby" I tease.

"Yes" he deadpans.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief.

"But then I'd have to put you down and you would run away." He answers.

"No I wouldn't" I say trying to sound convincing.

"And that is a perfect demonstration of why you are not candor." He taunts.

I huff and say" Can you at least let me have a piggyback ride instead of being flung over your shoulder, people are looking at us weirdly."

"Fineeeee" he says drawing out the e.

"Yes!" I shout in victory " OK now let me on your back" I hop off his shoulder and jump on his back. "This is much better" I say happily.

After about five minutes of walking Four finally says "We're here!"

I look around inn awe at the place in front of me. There is a crystal clear waterfall with water that falls into a basin and trees that surround a small clearing. "Where are we?" I ask.

"Behind the treehouse. So beautiful" He replies.

"Yes it is." I breathe.

" I wasn't talking about the waterfall. " Four says and I blush beet red and look down only to have him tilt my chin up and say "You are so beautiful" I feel his soft lips on mine and I kiss back, fireworks erupting inside me.

**A/N I need help coming up with more of the story cause otherwise I'm going to skip ahead to when he proposes and then have a few chapters in between and then have their wedding and if you guys want, skip ahead to when they have kids so yeah. Review and put what you want to happen next!**


	8. Al LEAVE ME ALONE

**A/N Yay Update!**

_One Hour Before First Performance_

Tris POV

I am so nervous right now, tonight's the first performance for Tobias' and I's duet, I ALWAYS get nervous before performances, not matter what it is. So now I'm just practicing what I can in my dressing room because that's all I can do. Wait what was that? I heard something, it was a rustling sound like someone is in here. It must be Tobias, please please please be Tobias.

I use Four just in case it isn't, wouldn't want anyone else knowing his real name, "Four? Is that you?" I yell. A creepy laugh erupts out of nowhere.

"I think you'll be much happier that it's me instead." Says a familiar voice as he steps out of the shadows, Al.

"FOUR!" Eyes widened,I scream at the top of my lungs while secretly recording the conversation just in case I need evidence for something.

"Why would you want him when you could have me?" Al asks angrily stepping towards me.

"Calm down Al. It's just you aren't supposed to be here, or anywhere near me in fact, remember I have a restraining order on you." I explain hesitantly backing up.

"Why did you order that pesky little thing on me anyway? All I ever did was love you." He questions.

"And follow me everywhere I went, stalk me, among other things!" I add.

"Bu-But I love you. Why don't you love me?" He asks, stepping forward.

"Al I just don't you have to get over me. We never even dated or anything!" I reply angrily.

"Well maybe this will change your mind." he says as he leans forward, but before anything happens I slap him so hard it leaves a mark.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream as I hear footsteps coming toward the door break into a run.

"That should be my back-up." Al smirks evilly, "one day you will love me and until you do you will be staying with me."

The door is thrown open by Four saying "Your plan failed Al, Peter told us everything, now stand down. We've already called the police so face it, you will not win, here they are now, over here officers! Good-bye Al." as the police men come in one hand handcuffs Al and the other asks me a few questions.

When they leave I run up to Tobias and throw my arms around him, my eyes leaking tears and then look at the time "Tobias! We have to finish getting ready, we only have fifteen minutes! Does it look like I've been crying?"

He inspects my face and says "No Tris you look as tough as nails. Now I have to go but I'll see you on stage."

"Ok see you in a little bit." I reply.

**A/N Next chapter is the Duet!**


End file.
